memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Klingon military personnel (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon military personnel who served during the 23rd century. Klingon Captain of a D7 class battle cruiser]] In 2268, this Klingon captain attempted to engage the in the disputed Tellun system. The captain was coordinating with a Elasian spy on board the Enterprise, named Kryton, in planting a bomb that was set to destroy the ship if it attempted to engage its warp drive. The captain then used his battle cruiser to taunt the Enterprise into going to warp. Unable to provoke the Enterprise, the Klingon captain finally ordered it to standby for boarding or be destroyed, before finally being deterred by a retaliatory attack by the Enterprise. ( ) }} Klingon Commander This unnamed Klingon commander reported the hostage situation on Nimbus III, and ordered Klaa on a mission to proceed there. News of a Terran among the hostages piqued Klaa's and Vixis' interest in the mission. ( ) Klingon Council Member This individual served as an member of the Elysian Council on Elysia in 2269. ( ) First Klingon Lieutenant This Klingon lieutenant was second in command to Kor. He was with Kor when the Klingons took possession of the peaceful planet Organia. Kor ordered him to begin the execution of 200 Organians in retaliation for helping Kirk and Spock escape. He was not aware that the Organians were actually powerful energy beings. ( ) In the first issue of IDW Comics comic book, Klingons: Blood Will Tell "Against Their Nature", his name is given as Kahlor.}} Klingon officer on Praxis This wide-eyed Klingon officer broadcast a distress call from Praxis, following the moon's explosion in 2293. He was briefly seen on the viewscreen of the , replying to Captain Sulu's offer of assistance, following the detection of the explosion. The officer's message was disrupted and replaced by a broadcast by Brigadier Kerla, simply stating that there had been an "incident" and that no assistance was required. ( ) Klingon Second Soldier This Klingon second soldier was part of the invasion forces that conquered the planet Organia. ( ) Klingon Third Soldier This Klingon Third soldier was part of the invasion forces that conquered the planet Organia. ( ) Klingon Fourth Soldier This Klingon Fourth soldier was part of the invasion forces under Kor when the Klingons conquered the planet Organia. ( ) Klingon Fifth Soldier This Klingon Fourth soldier was part of the invasion forces under Kor when the Klingons conquered the planet Organia. He had a run-in with Kirk and Spock. ( ) Klingon Soldiers (2267) invasion forces on Organia]] These Klingon soldiers were part of the invasion forces, led by Kor, that took possession of the peaceful planet Organia. ( ) Klingon Weapons Officer This Klingon officer served aboard Chang's Bird-of-Prey in 2293 and was ordered by General Chang to fire at the . He was killed a short while later, when the Bird-of-Prey was destroyed by the Enterprise. ( ) Listening Post officers These two Klingon officers were assigned to a listening post on the planet Morska within the Klingon Empire and were not particularly diligent in their duties. In 2293, they allowed a ship claiming to be the freighter Ursva (actually the ) to pass unchallenged through Klingon space towards Rura Penthe despite the freighter crew's poor grasp of Klingonese. ( ) |Both actors filmed their scenes on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 15. (Call Sheets)}} File:Sleepy Klingon.jpg|''Played by David Orange'' File:Klingon listening post officer.jpg|''Played by Clay Hodges'' Starship personnel * [[HMS Bounty personnel|HMS Bounty personnel]] * [[IKS Amar personnel|IKS Amar personnel]] * [[IKS Gr'oth personnel|IKS Gr'oth personnel]] * [[Unnamed IKS Kronos One personnel|IKS Kronos One personnel]] * Kang's battle cruiser personnel * Klaa's Bird-of-Prey personnel de:Weiteres klingonisches Militärpersonal (23. Jahrhundert) fr:Personnel inconnu de la Force de Défense Klingonne (23ème siècle) Unnamed Klingon military personnel (23rd century) Unnamed Klingon military personnel (23rd century) Klingon military personnel (23rd century), Unnamed